tuer (ou blesser violemment) avec un trombone en 10 leçons
by Moufleyte
Summary: Un trombone peut il être aussi dangereux qu'un couteau? Peut on tuer quelqu'un avec un trombone, comme le certifie une certaine ex-agent du Mossad? J'y ai réfléchi, et ça m'a donné cet OS :) (fautes corrigées :) )


Vous avez tous déjà certainement vu l'épisode dans lequel la redoutable Ziva David se vante de pouvoir tuer une personne avec un trombone, et ce de nombreuses manières différentes.

Le trombone, cet objet si petit, que vous assemblez à d'autres pour faire un bracelet, ou encore qui traîne dans un coin de votre bureau et dont vous ne vous souciez guère est en fait une arme des plus dangereuses!

Un collègue de bureau trop envahissant, un prof détestable, une personne que vous ne pouvez plus supporter... .

voici dix différentes façons de vous en débarrasser.

(/!\ Pour la plupart de ces méthodes, il est conseillé d'avoir revu l'anatomie du corps humain. Sinon, vous risqueriez de vous rater, et ça, ça serait dommage.)

1. Par étouffement.

Paul-Hector-Charles parle. Il parle beaucoup. Beaucoup trop à votre goût. Il vous énerve, à toujours se vanter de tout et de rien... rassurez vous, il ne pourra plus se pavoiser très longtemps.

Profitez d'un moment où votre cher ami reprendra sa respiration. Quand il ouvrira la bouche pour inspirer une bouffée d'air, faites rentrer votre main au fond de sa gorge, main dans laquelle se trouve le trombone. Du bout du doigt insérer le le plus loin possible dans la trachée, puis reculez et admirez le spectacle. Vous le verrez devenir rouge, puis violet, puis bleu.

Avantage: peut passer pour un accident. "Vous savez monsieur l'agent, il se vantait de pouvoir avaler un trombone. Il a sûrement dû l'avaler de travers et s'étouffer avec"

Inconvénient: si vous n'avez pas prévu de gants, vous serez bon pour vous laver les mains 450 fois à l'eau de javel et à l'acide sulfurique concentré.

2. La méthode égyptienne.

Kevin (e) est insupportable. Il (elle) ne vous lâche jamais. L'individu est lourd, ne comprend rien quand vous tentez de lui expliquer que vous ne l'appréciez pas. Au contraire. Il (elle) vous suit partout comme un petit chien, tant mieux!

Cherchez un endroit isolé, désert. Allez y, sans donner d'explication. Toutou vous suivra de toute façon. Demandez lui de s'asseoir sur cette chaise de dentiste, toujours sans rien lui expliquer. Il sera tellement heureux que vous lui ayez adressé la parole qu'il vous obéira, sans se poser de questions sur la présence d'un tel fauteuil dans un champ de pastèque ou de celle de toutes ces sangles dont est équipé le siège. Attachez le solidement, surtout au niveau de la tête. Dépliez le trombone, afin d'obtenir une tige bien droite, et assez rigide; puis insérez la dans une des narines de notre sujet. Enfoncez jusqu'à atteindre le cerveau. Il est ensuite recommandé de remuer l'ustensile dans le but de causer le plus de dommages cérébraux possibles.

Avantage: vous êtes maintenant au point sur la méthode d'extraction du cerveau utilisée par les égyptiens pour les momifications.

Inconvénient: assurez vous que le sujet possède un cerveau. Un vrai.

3. La méthode du sourd.

Tante Germintrude sent mauvais, pique, ne vous apprécie pas spécialement, ne vous offre jamais rien pour vos anniversaires, mais vous a mis sur son testament pour toucher son héritage fort conséquent. Vous, vous ne la supportez pas.

Heureusement pour vous, votre tante n'entend pas grand chose. Dépliez d'avance votre trombone, et glissez la tige obtenue dans votre manche. Quand vous vous approcherez de l'oreille de votre tante pour lui expliquer l'impact de la fonte des glaciers sur la reproduction des boas rayés en Amazonie du sud, dégainez votre trombone, et enfoncez le dans l'oreille, jusqu'à percer le tympan, déjà très fragile. Vous atteindrez directement le cerveau. Comme précédemment, remuez la tige afin de détruire les derniers neurones de votre ailleule.

Avantage: vous toucherez rapidement l'héritage

Inconvénient: faites en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas d'autopsie. Un médecin légiste de la trempe de Ducky trouverait facilement l'arnaque.

3. La méthode Ninja.

Votre camarade ou collègue passe son temps à faire des âneries, et vous prenez toujours à sa place. Le pire, c'est que ça le fait bien rire. Et pendant qu'il roupille sur son bureau, vous faites votre travail ET le sien. Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça.

Dépliez préalablement votre trombone. Attendez que votre victime s'endorme sur sa table, la nuque bien dégagée. D'un coup vif, rapide, et énergique, plantez le dans la moelle épinière, la tranchant sur le coup. Retirez le trombone après utilisation.

Avantage: simple et rapide.

Inconvénient: nécessite de revoir parfaitement son cours d'anatomie sur la nuque et le système nerveux. Vous n'avez le droit qu'à un essai.

4. La méthode du pic brochette.

Votre voisin est un pervers vicieux qui tente par tous les moyens de vous apercevoir quand vous prenez votre douche, quand vous vous changez, quand vous faites votre yoga dans le salon... vous ne pouvez plus vivre continuellement caché quand vous êtes chez vous!

Invitez votre cible à une soirée pyjama. Assurez vous d'avoir votre trombone déplié à portée de main. Une fois installés devant le film, tournez vous vers lui. Vous vous rendrez compte qu'il a les yeux fixés sur votre décolleté plongeant. Tant mieux! D'un geste brusque, enfoncez le trombone dans un de ses yeux, jusqu'au cerveau. Vous n'oublierez pas de remuer l'objet pour être sûr de priver l'individu de toutes ses fonctions cognitives.

Avantage: si il ne meurt pas, il a au moins perdu un oeil

Inconvénient: Vous avez le cadavre de votre voisin dans votre salon. Pas le must côté décoration.

5. La méthode du tire bouchon.

Gros-Ivrogne boit tout le temps. Toujours ivre, il vous insulte continuellement chaque fois que vous passez devant lui. Exceptés les jours où il est plongé dans un coma éthylique. Vous ne voulez plus le voir, le reste de la terre non plus.

Passez le voir un jour où il est dans un de ses comas. Sortez le trombone de votre poche, dépliez le, puis entortillez une des extrémités en queue de cochon, spirale, hélice, tire bouchon... Pliez l'autre extrémité pour en faire une poignée plus facile à maintenir. Placez la pointe de l'hélice sur le cou de notre ivrogne, pile à l'endroit où vous apercevez la carotide palpiter. Faites pénétrer votre trombone dans l'artère comme vous feriez pénétrer un tire bouchon dans le bouchon en question. Puis, une fois le trombone bien inséré, tirez d'un coup sec, comme si vous debouchiez une bouteille de vin. Les spires de votre hélice auront déchiré un maximum de tissus, permettant ainsi à votre cible de mourir d'une hémorragie.

Avantage: mort assez rapide tant que personne ne décide de faire un point de compression au niveau de la blessure.

Inconvénient: une fois votre trombone retiré, le sang va vous gicler dessus violemment. Faites attention à ne pas en boire, le taux d'alcool y est très important.

6. La méthode Master chef.

Barrique est gourmand. Trop gourmand. C'est celui qui vous boit votre café, qui vole votre déjeuner, qui chippe votre gâteau. Vous êtes exténué de faire des crises d'hypoglycémie à cause d'un morfale. Soit.

Preparez la veille un gâteau au chocolat dans lequel vous aurez inséré un trombone plié en pseudo accordéon. Offrez lui votre dessert en arrivant le matin. Il le gobera d'une traite. Le trombone déchirera son estomac, ou tout du moins sa paroi intestinale, et votre homme mourra dans d'atroces souffrances.

Avantage: vous aurez un exemple concret pour justifier l'adage "la gourmandise est un vilain défaut"

Inconvénient: vous êtes obligé de cuisiner.

7. La méthode Hulk

Votre vieux voisin geignard vous pourrit la vie. Il passe sa journée à préparer une farce mesquine à vous faire quand vous rentrez chez vous, tard, fatigué. Vous êtes décidé à vous débarrasser de lui.

Dépliez votre trombone et glissez le dans votre manche. Quand vous croiserez l'homme dans le hall désert et sombre de votre immeuble, plaquez le contre le mur, et maintenez le à cette place en comprimant votre tige /trombone contre sa gorge. Au bout de quelques minutes, le vieil homme mourra étouffé.

Avantage: vous ne salissez pas votre trombone

Inconvénient: assurez vous d'être bien plus fort que votre cible. Ce serait bête qu'elle vous échappe.

8. La méthode de l'empalement.

Votre collègue est d'une curiosité sans bornes. Vous apercevez souvent son menton dépasser de derrière votre épaule alors que vous lisez vos mails personnels. Attention! La curiosité est un vilain défaut!

Attendez que mister je-me-mêle-de-tout passe sa tête par dessus votre épaule comme il le fait habituellement. Munissez vous de votre trombone déplié, et plantez le d'un coup sec sous son menton, vers l'arrière du crâne. Vous toucherez un lobe très important du cerveau, ce qui, si il ne meurt pas, le rendra aussi actif qu'une plante en plastique.

Avantage: vous n'aurez plus personne derrière vous à zieutez sur la déclaration d'amour que vous comptiez envoyer.

Inconvénient: vous devrez sûrement changer votre chemisier tâché de sang.

9. La méthode de l'aération.

Cette méthode est destinée a la personne que vous détestez le plus au monde. Oui, celle là. Celle que vous n'avez jamais aimé. Bien au contraire.

Débrouillez vous pour qu'elle se retrouve allongée, bien attachée, les côtes visibles. Très important. Bâillonnez la si vous ne supportez pas les sons qu'elle émet. Dépliez lentement votre trombone, en laissant transparaître votre sourire sadique. Plantez violemment le trombone dans un des espaces intercostaux, sans pour autant s'approcher du cœur. Vous percerez ainsi les poumons. Renouvelez l'opération jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Avantage: mort lente et douloureuse, ce qui devrait vous faire plaisir.

Inconvénient: faîtes attention à bien viser entre les côtes. Sinon, le trombone pourrait se tordre, ou pire, se casser, vous obligeant à supporter l'individu encore plus longtemps.

10. La méthode des vampires.

Cette méthode est elle aussi réservée à votre pire ennemi. Si la méthode précédente n'a pas bien marché (vous en avez marre, la personne est un Tony Dinozzo, c'est à dire qu'elle ne meurt vraiment pas...) vous pouvez accélérer la mort, en touchant directement le myocarde, ou muscle cardiaque.

Insérez le trombone dans l'espace intercostal le plus proche du coeur. Puis, inclinez le légèrement pour viser le muscle, et percer le de part en part. Remuez votre instrument, comme pour le cerveau, afin de déchirer le plus de tissus cardiaques.

Avantage: précis et rapide

Inconvénient: là encore, faire attention aux côtes. Bien connaître son anatomie est également primordial.

Je ne suis en aucun cas responsable si vous avez décidé d'appliquer une des méthodes exposées ci dessus. Vous seul devrez assumer le passage devant la justice et l'aller simple pour la case prison. Je vous apporterai des oranges et des pim's à la cerise.

Cependant, si vous avez testé une des méthodes, je suis intéressée par vos remarques, commentaires, impressions...


End file.
